


Good Nights

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, Sweet, smut with feelings, soft, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Remus tried his best to make his voice stern. “I thought you were so tired.”“I was. And then I took a nap, and now I’m very, very awake.” Each ‘very’ was punctuated with another press of his hips.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	Good Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated) for the beta, and to [maraudorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentthunder/pseuds/maraudorable) for my very specific comma questions!

“Sirius?” Remus called out, confused. Sirius had just been in the kitchen but then Remus had lost himself in his book, and suddenly 45 minutes had passed. He dumped the dregs of his tea, rinsed the cup, then placed it in the dishwasher before pressing start. He checked that the cat still had food then went off to brush his teeth, hoping Sirius was only playing on his phone in their bedroom. 

The lights were out except for one lamp on the dimmest setting. “Sirius?” Remus whispered again.

“Mm, yeah?” came a sleepy voice from under the covers.

“Are you already in bed?” 

Sirius yawned, cutting off the first part of his sentence. “...was tired.”

“You went to bed without me? Without even telling me?” Remus couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. They usually did bedtime routines together, brushed their teeth together.

Sirius must’ve heard the hurt in his voice because he sat up. “I’m sorry, Remus. You were just really into your book and I didn’t want to interrupt you, but I’m also really tired.”

“Well, next time interrupt me, please. I didn’t even know where you were!”

Remus went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He undressed alone in silence, trying hard to let go of his frustration, but he still felt miffed as he turned off the lamp and climbed into bed next to Sirius.

Sirius immediately wrapped around him, his long arms pulling Remus in close, intertwining their legs. “Don’t be mad, Moony. Please?” he whispered softly into Remus’ ear, then kissed the shell of it. “I’ll make sure to tell you next time,” he promised.

Remus exhaled and let the rest of his tension go. It was hard to stay upset when Sirius was wrapped around him, nuzzling his neck and ear.

“Thank you,” Remus conceded, then twisted around to get a kiss.

“Love you,” Sirius murmured against his lips.

“Love you too,” Remus whispered back as he turned back around and settled in.

He closed his eyes and let his body start to relax.

Sirius’ hand smoothed slowly over his chest, up first, then down over his stomach, pausing at the band of Remus’ briefs.

Without opening his eyes, Remus said, “I know what you’re doing.”

“Not doing anything except going to sleep. What are you doing?” Sirius pushed his hips against Remus’ ass as he said it though, unable to keep the mischievousness out of his voice.

Remus tried his best to make his voice stern. “I thought you were _so_ tired.”

“I was. And then I took a nap, and now I’m very, very awake.” Each ‘very’ was punctuated with another press of his hips. Remus tried not to gasp as he felt Sirius’ hard cock nudging against his backside. Sirius’ hand was now caressing Remus’ thigh, pushing up the leg of his underwear until his fingers could brush against the juncture of Remus’ thigh. Remus couldn’t hide his shiver and gave in, pressing back against Sirius with equal fervor.

Sirius made a pleased noise in his ear, then slipped his hand down the front of Remus’ pants to fondle his cock and balls, making Remus moan. Sirius rubbed his cheek against the back of Remus’ neck, the rough stubble giving a contrast to his gentle hands as Remus turned his head for a series of breathless kisses.

“It’s late,” Remus mumbled as they both fumbled to remove his pants. “Do you wanna just come between my thighs?” Remus sat up a little and reached for the lube on his nightstand, turning the lamp on again.

“Yeah!” Sirius sounded thrilled, and his excitement made Remus chuckle as he settled back in and passed the lube over his shoulder to Sirius.

Neither of them lasted long, but they weren’t trying to. It felt good, the length of Sirius pressed up behind Remus’ balls, Sirius’ warm hand wrapped around him, teasing the tip just how he liked.

Afterwards, they rearranged so Remus could drape himself over Sirius, and Remus was almost asleep when Sirius gently pushed him off, getting up for a wet washcloth. Remus considered waiting for Sirius to bring it over to him, but decided he’d rather just hop in the shower than go to bed sticky. Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ shoulder as he walked past and when Remus climbed out a couple minutes later he found Sirius brushing his teeth.

“I forgot earlier,” Sirius admitted, a bit sheepishly. Remus just laughed and shook his head as he dried off. 

“God Remus, I’m going to be exhausted tomorrow. Why’d you keep me up so late?” Sirius groaned as they crawled back into bed together. Remus turned the lamp off again.

“Mm, sorry, just couldn’t keep my hands to myself,” he murmured sleepily into Sirius’ neck.

“That’s alright, Moony dear. I understand that I’m quite irresistible.”

“I’m resisting the urge to smother you right now. Be quiet and go to sleep, Sirius.” Remus expected Sirius to give some quip back, but instead he just pressed a kiss to the top of Remus’ head as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
